Quantum Racing Evolved
by AsianPon3
Summary: In the near future a new sport is sweeping across the digital land of Equestria. Quantum Racing, as it is called, pins the best of the best Pegasi teams against one another for a chance at entrance to the Equestrian 500, the biggest race held once every year. For a particular Pegasus, his life is changed forever as he discovers what it truly means to be a racer.


**Im not dead! That's right im not dead... but at the same time, not really alive either. Sadly I have summer classes and cant dedicate much time to writing. I have a test in less than two days and have yet to study appropriately. Even though I do, I still managed to get this out there. It's a new story, so just bear with it. **"But what about all your other stories you haven't finished yet?" **Yeah, yeah, I know. And im sorry about that. I need to finish Homonis and Sacred Spirits before working on anything else, but I just couldn't help it. This story is original in my opinion, as I have not come across a story like this before. Anyways, i hope you all enjoy and once this semester is over with (July 31) I will have some time to actually finish Homonis as well as upload more chapters for other stories. And as always, remember to make smart choices everypony. -Asianpon3-**

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" A disgruntled Pegasus inquired, unfurling his wings for a moment before tucking them neatly back to his side. He was quickly met with an overly enthusiastic response.

"How have you not heard? Recruiters for the minor leagues are coming to Manehattan Speedway. Wouldn't it just be amazing if we were chosen to compete in the Quantum Racing League?" Another Pegasus cooed, slowly losing herself in one of her routine daydreams.  
"Lily, do you honestly think that either of us are going to," a hoof quickly found it's way upon the Pegasus's muzzle, silencing the disrupter.

"Flare. My name is Flare," the Pegasus retorted, accompanied with her signature glare that could make even the most mightiest of stallions cower before her.

"Right... Flare, gotcha," the Pegasus cautiously replied.

"Good, and don't you forget it. Speaking of which, when are you going to come up with an alias for yourself?" the mare questioned.

"What's wrong with Markus?" Flare exhaled a heavy sigh before addressing the question.

"Because Markus is so boring. You need a name that describes you and lingers in the minds of everyone you meet."

"You mean like Flare?" Markus asked, receiving a nod of the Pegasus's head. It was true that the name Lily chose described her personality and looks rather well. Her coat was the same reddish color one would expect when compared to a road flare. The white cap nestled snuggly on top of the flare was the same whitish color Lily's mane and tail were comprised of, giving her the actual look of the object. And if anyone were to see her true personality they would come to realize very quickly that it mimics the intensity of the fiery passion lying dormant in the confines of the vessel, beckoning for that one person to strike but a single spark and allowing her to blaze to life. Unfortunately, anyone brave enough to actually ignite such a blaze would be sorely pitied. For when Lily feels that certain attraction towards another, she will dig in with her claws and teeth allowing such an individual no means of escape.

"I still don't really see the need for one. My regular name is fine, but I will keep an open mind," Markus stated, before turning his attention to the large raceway in the distance.

"There it is Markus. Our ticket to glory and fame," an overzealous Flare all but shouted before taking off.

"Hey, wait," Markus called out, taking off after his friend with a small smile adorning his muzzle.

Twenty minutes had passed before the arrival of the two Pegasi. For Flare, the sight and sounds of the Manehattan Speedway were always a thrilling spectacle. For Markus however, it was no more special than a trip to the grocery store.

"Wow, this place is really crowded today," Flare stated, her attention shifting over the hundreds of Pegasi that littered the entranceway.  
"Of course it would be. If there are recruiters here, then that means that ponies who normally don't come here will be coming out in droves," Markus retorted, receiving a playful but still forceful hoof to the side.

"Shush. I do not need any of your sass right now," Flare stated before searching amongst the horde of ponies and locating the sign up booth.

"Alright Markus, let's get in line and get our number." Looking towards the long line of ponies, Markus's face contorted to one of utter despair.

"We are going to be here a while," the stallion thought before reluctantly taking his position at the end of the line.

"Next," A feminine voice called out as the pony in front of Flare and Markus strode over to the booth. Within a minute or so, the pony was registered before leaving with their number.

"Next," the feminine voice called once again. Flare quickly trotted towards the booth and within a minute, was registered and had her number. Before the mare could routinely call out to the next patron, Markus was already standing before her, taking the mare slightly by surprise.

"Your name please." the mare asked, going about the usual process involved in registering an applicant.

"Markus," the Pegasus replied, watching as the unicorn typed his name into the system.

"And your alias?" the unicorn questioned, ready to type a second name into the system.  
"I... I actually don't have one," Markus sheepishly admitted, resulting in a questionable stare from the mare. An awkward silence resonated between the two ponies as the mare entered a few more letters into the system, before levitating a number for the stallion.

"When they announce your number report to the designated staging area. Good luck." Before Markus could even reply with a simple thank you, the mare was already ushering the next pony in line towards the booth. Deciding it would be best to get out of the way, Markus made his way over to Flare before staring down at his number.

"Three-fifty-two," Markus commented to himself, watching as the number vanished from his hooves and reappeared as a holographic image on both sides of his flank.

"I just got done talking to one of the organizers here and they said that it may be a while before our numbers are called, though we should probably head to the waiting area to see how everyone else is doing," Flare suggested. Markus nodded in agreement before the two friends made their way inside.

"Did you see that? I can't believe he crashed," Flare said, laughing at the embarrassed Pegasus.

"Be nice Flare. He was probably just nervous and lost his focus," Markus replied.

"Yeah, I know. But still, you have admit it was pretty funny," Flare added, eliciting a small chuckle from her friend.

"Ok, it was a little funny, but still. We shouldn't laugh at other people's misfortune. Karma can be very unforgiving when it wants too." Flare settled down her fit of laughter before agreeing.

"Yeah, you're right. It would be embarrassing if something like that happened to either one of us," Flare added, both of the Pegasi nodding in agreement.

The next hour or so was spent casually watching the other competitors. Surprisingly enough, almost everyone was just your average run of the mill Pegasus. For the few competitors that blew away the competition, several recruiters were jotting down notes or already introducing themselves. Suffice to say, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out which team these Pegasi were going to join. When it comes down to it, there are two main reasons a Pegasus will join a specific team. The first reason is the more obvious of the two, whether ponies want to admit it or not. It all comes down to the money or bits as most people call them. The second reason would be the loyalty or admiration a particular pony holds for a team. When given the choice, ponies will tend to gravitate towards a team they admire if the pay is reasonably the same. With these set conditions, it makes it very difficult for new or underfunded teams to recruit the best talent they can.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that. Look at how awesome that guy is!" Flare squealed, snapping her friend out of his thoughts and directing his attention to one of the more talented competitors. On the track, a dark coated Pegasus with a silver mane and tail had just finished his race. He was soon swarmed by other Pegasi and a few recruiters. Focusing more closing on the Pegasus, Markus shook his head before nudging Flare.

"He isn't going to make it," Markus stated, snapping Flare out of another one of her daydream fantasies, no doubt about the Pegasus of interest.

"What do you mean he isn't going to make it? He beat all those other racers by at least ten seconds," Flare rebutted, only receiving a slow shake of her friend's head.

"It may be true that he is fast, but in a real race he wouldn't be able to sustain that kind of speed. Keep in mind that we are only flying twenty-five laps as opposed to the standard fifty laps in an actual race, not to mention the evasive maneuvering one has to do while dodging attacks. Judging by how exhausted he looks, he doesn't have much endurance, which is something every Pegasus needs if they want to race," Markus finished, ending with a few moments of silence between the two friends. Just before Flare was about to defend her new fantasy lover, a large display showcasing the numbers of competitors that were to report to the field caught the their attention.

"Well, looks like we're up. Hey, maybe you can introduce yourself to your new crush," Markus teased. He was rewarded with a hard smack across the muzzle and a very ruffled looking Flare.

"Oh come on, I was only kidding. Can't you take a joke? I'm only trying to lighten up the mood," the stallion replied, as the two friends made their way to the field.

"Alright everyone, the rules of the race are simple. You have twenty-five laps to complete. Each time you pass the starting line your time will be recorded. On your heads up display, located in the top left hand corner, you will see how exactly what lap you are on, as well as your last three lap times. Are there any questions?" an authoritative Pegasus asked. Seeing as how nobody had any questions, everypony took their place at the starting line.

"Then on my mark. Three, two, one, go!" the Pegasus yelled, watching as all of the competitors shoot off down the track. Within about half a minute the first pony crossed the starting line, followed by several others, and lastly, Markus and Flare.

"Remember Lily, pace yourself. Don't go all out until the last ten laps or so," Markus called over the roaring wind.

"Are you sure about his Markus? We are going to be at least half a lap behind these guys if we do that," Flare called out, receiving a slight nod of her friend's head.

"Trust me Lily. Everything will be fine. Just keep a good pace and conserve your energy," Markus yelled.

For the next thirteen laps or so, the two Pegasi continued to do just that. And just as Markus predicted, a trend in the competition become obvious. Everypony who expended their energy at the beginning of the race was now exhausted, causing the time intervals between laps to increase at a rather dramatic rate.

"Lily, are you ready to go?" Markus yelled, followed by a nod from his friend.

"All right then. Let's show these recruiters how it's really done," Markus yelled one last time. The two Pegasi quickly accelerated their velocity and within ten laps had made up all the ground they had lost.

With only two laps to go, Lily and Markus had made their way from last place to near the head of the pack. The only problem was the pony leading. By no means was he an exceptional racer, but his overly aggressive behavior was going to make it rather difficult for either of the two Pegasi to pass.

"Lily, we have to pass this guy," Markus said, as the two friends flew next to one another.

"How do you suppose we do that? Anytime somepony gets close to him he tries to run them off the track," Flare added.

"Lily, I know what we can do. I'm going to fly next to this guy and distract him for you. He will try to run me off the track and you take him on the inside. He won't even see it coming," Markus stated. Without any chance of a rebuttal from his friend, Markus made his way to the left side of the pack leader.

"Hey there neighbor, how's it going," Markus casually asked, effectively gaining the attention of the Pegasus. Without a word the said Pegasus tried to run Markus off of the track. With skillful maneuvering though, Markus easily avoided the tactic before flying next to the Pegasus once again.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice. I'm just trying to friendly. So what's your name?" Markus annoying stated, causing the Pegasus to once again try and run Markus off the track. What the Pegasus had failed to realize though, was during the time that Markus held his attention, Lily was stealthily passing him on the inner right side. Unfortunately, Markus was unable to hold the Pegasus's attention long enough for Lily to fully pass. Knowing full well that if the Pegasus tried to run Lily off the track, it would cause her to crash into the rail. With no other viable options left, Markus had to make a choice. It was either going to be Lily or him that finished this race.

"You owe me so much for this Lily," Markus thought, seeing the aggressive Pegasus about to strike. Before he could make his move, Markus 'accidently' lost control before running into the Pegasus and causing both of them to crash. After about a hundred feet or so both Pegasi came to a stop, a satisfied look on Markus's face. Looking towards the head of the pack, Lily was giving it her everything for the final leg. She soon crossed the finish line before being congratulated by several ponies and a few recruiters.

"You did that on purpose!" a disgruntled Pegasus accused, causing Markus to focus his attention on the source of the voice.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I must have lost control. Darn wings, I still can't get them to act right," Markus dramatically said, hinting with the utmost use of sarcasm.

"You idiot! Now we both won't get a chance to get recruited," the Pegasus yelled once again.

"Really? I had no idea. I am so sorry. I feel awful, just awful." There was no shortage of sarcasm with the reply, causing the Pegasus to voice a few choice words before angrily flying off. Chuckling lightly, Markus picked himself off the ground before making his way to the finish line. Noticing that Lily was in fact in the middle of talking with a recruiter, Markus felt that it would be best to wait inside for when she was done.

Along the way, Markus noticed several other stallions laughing and pointing at him, no doubt from his recent sacrifice to save Lily. Markus retaliated with a slight shrug before continuing on his way.

What seemed liked hours passed as Markus leisurely sat at the bar located inside the stadium. A large glass along with several empty peanut shells littered the contents of where the Pegasus was waiting. Before he was able to take another sip of his drink, Markus was enveloped by a bone-crushing hug accompanied with a muzzle burying its way into his back.

"Markus. I got in. I actually got in," the voice cried from behind. Turning his attention to the Pegasus wrapped around his waist, Markus couldn't help but smile at his teary eyed friend.

"Lily, that is amazing. I'm so happy!" Markus exclaimed hugging the mare in return. The two embraced for a solid minute before Lily recollected herself.

"Can you believe it? I actually got in! I'm just... Ugh, I just can't believe it!" Lily stated once again, receiving a smile from her stallion counterpart.

"See, didn't I tell you pacing yourself was the right way to go," Markus teased before being rewarded with a light 'boop' on the tip of his muzzle.

"You did... and thank you again Markus, for what you did for me," Lily said, going from her ecstatic personality to a somewhat grateful but guilty one. Picking up on this, Markus pulled Lily in for another hug before locking eyes with her.

"Lily, I did what I did so that you can live your dream. This is what you really wanted. Besides, racing was always more of your forte than mine. I'm just glad you got signed. Which brings me to my next question. When do you start?" Markus asked, causing Lily to blush crimson red before clearing her throat.

"Well, I actually won't start for a year. The team I signed on with said that I had a lot of potential and they wanted to work with me and get me in better shape before actually competing," Lily admitted, before a supportive hoof was placed upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they just want to hone your talent," Markus added, causing Lily to blush a deeper shade of crimson, which was surprisingly noticeable through her coat. "Oh, and have you told your parents about this yet? I'm sure they would love to hear the good news."

"Oh my gosh that's right. They are going to be so thrilled when I tell them," Lily stated, starting to run towards the exit of the stadium before turning around to face her friend.

"I'll see you later Markus. Catch up with you tomorrow," the giddy filly exclaimed before continuing her way out the stadium. Markus could only shake his head with a light chuckle as he watched his best friend depart before looking up at one of the large holographic screens that littered the stadium.

"Only three in the afternoon. I got a bit of time," Markus thought to himself, walking back over to the bar before continuing to do what he was doing prior to the great news.

Hotel Room (9:00pm)

"What do you mean we lost all of our recruits?" A Pegasus forcefully shouted. The other Pegasus winced in pain before laying out the details of everything that happened.

"Spitfire, it's not our fault. It's those other teams that are recruiting. We just don't have the financial backing to keep on par with them. After they found out that we hadn't actually signed any of our recruits, they gave them a five thousand bit signing bonus," the other Pegasus responded. Spitfire lowered head with a long sigh before putting a hoof to her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Thunder. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," the mare said. Thunder was quick to brush it off like it was an everyday occurrence, which it most likely was.

"Don't worry Spitfire, I know how you feel. I just wish that we had the same financial backing as some of these other teams. Honestly, I'm wondering how they are still paying us to begin with," the stallion sorrowfully thought. There was an awkward silence that filled the room before a familiar voice broke the two Pegasi out of their thoughts.

"Don't worry guys, we will find somepony. You just have to stay positive," another Pegasus added, walking over to Thunder before she nuzzled him gently, adding a light peck on the muzzle afterwards.

"Misty, you know I can't stand the romance crap," Spitfire deadpanned, staring at the overly gleeful purple Pegasus.

"You're just jealous that I get him all to myself," Misty teased, before pressing her lips to her coltfriend for an extended period of time, which Thunder was more than ok with.

"Alright, you two have fun. I'm going to go out for a bit. Remember to use protection, she seems to be in one of her moods again," Spitfire stated as Thunder turned his attention to his marefriend before seeing the overly zealous look in her eyes.

"Wait, don't leave me alone with her like this. Take me with you!" Thunder called out, only to be pounced upon by Misty. Spitfire could hardly suppress a chuckle as she exited through the door, a smug look adorning her face.

"Attention everyone. Manehattan Speedway is now closed. Please locate the nearest exit to you. Thank you and we hope to see you again soon," an artificial voice boomed over the speakers. This was just loud enough to wake a certain Pegasus from his hefty slumber.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Markus asked no one in particular before lifting his head from the bar's table to take in his surroundings. To his surprise, there was nobody in sight, albeit a security guard or janitor. Before the Pegasus had time to fully awake, a hoof quickly startled him as he turned around towards a familiar pony.

"Hey there Markus," a unicorn greeted, sending a sense of relief through his body.

"Don't do that to me Mr. Frost," Markus stated, receiving a hearty chuckle before the unicorn slapped the Pegasus on the back in a friendly manner.

"I was only curious as to why you were still here is all," Mr. Frost responded. "So I assume you are still here for some extra practice?"

"If it isn't too much to ask," Markus replied.

"I don't mind at all Markus. You are practically family around here. Why, I remember when you were just a little colt taking your first flying lesson with your dad," the unicorn replied, thinking back to the event. This caused the Pegasus to blush profusely before getting up from his bar stool and stretching out his back.

"Thank you again Mr. Frost. I'm going to head down to the track now," Markus quickly said, leaving the unicorn to reminisce about the old days.

"Alright, where is that playlist," the lone Pegasus said aloud, not expecting anypony to hear him. A few seconds later, the familiar playlist title appeared on the heads up display of holographic visor that was positioned in front of Markus. Reaching a hoof up and selecting the play button, surround sound quality music began to play. After doing a few stretches, Markus positioned himself at the starting line of the track. He was focused and in the zone, completely unaware that he had an uninvited spectator.

"What is that Pegasus doing out there this late," Spitfire thought to herself, watching as the Pegasus in question was performing some basic stretches. With curiosity getting the best of her, Spitfire decided to use her wings to get a better view of the Pegasus, though remaining hidden as well.

About five minutes had passed with little activity. The Pegasus on the track looked only to be doing some basic exercises and stretches, all of which could be done in the confines of your own home. As soon as Spitfire was about to give up, she noticed the stallion taking his place at the starting line. To her, he seemed focused and completely in the zone, blocking out all external factors. The only thing right now was him and the track, a smile and persona of confidence radiating from the Pegasus.

As if waiting for a cue, the stallion readied himself before launching from the starting line and tackling the track in front of him.

"Typical, that stupid Pegasus is going to tire himself out before he can even complete twenty laps," Spitfire assessed, sighing as she continued to wait for the inevitable crash and burn. To her surprise though, after twenty laps, the stallion was still going strong. Actually, if she had to guess, she would say that the stallion was increasing in speed.

"How does he have this much endurance? It's insane that he can go on for this long and still maintain that speed," Spitfire thought, watching as the stallion rounded the track once more, making this his thirtieth lap.

Spitfire continued to watch with astonishment, as the stallion wouldn't let up. Though he was no longer increasing his speed, he had yet to fall behind on any lap. The endurance that this stallion had was nearing superhuman levels. With only one lap left to go, the Pegasus continued his routine, though pushing himself to his max as his speed increased dramatically once more. Right before he was about to pass the finish line, the stallion abruptly stopped, positioning himself in front of the line. This caught Spitfire off guard, as she had no idea why he would do such a thing. Twenty seconds soon passed before the Pegasus finally made his way across the finish line, immediately collapsing onto the ground as he greedily took in as much air as he possibly could.

Spitfire however continued to watch in shock. In her mind she was trying to process everything about this stallion. She was sure she had not seen him today while searching for recruits, otherwise he would have stood out amongst all in the crowd. Wasting no time, Spitfire carefully glided down onto the track, landing silently only a few feet away from the heaving Pegasus.

"Um, excuse me," Spitfire politely asked. She was momentarily surprised when she saw a hoof held up towards her, as if asking to wait. Another minute or so went by before the Pegasus finally managed to recover from his run.

"I need to start flying more. I'm out of shape," Markus stated, shocking his visitor.

"What do you mean out of shape? Most minor and major league racers can barely do what you just did," Spitfire said, receiving a light chuckle as a response.

"Nonsense. I haven't raced on this track in over three months, unless you count earlier today." At the mention of this Spitfire's heart sank. She knew for a fact that if this Pegasus had raced here today, then he has already been recruited.

"I suppose that means you already have a team then," Spitfire almost somberly threw out there.

"Nope. I'm as free as a bird," Markus replied, ruffling his wings lightly before folding them back to his sides and rolling himself over.

"Wait, that means you don't have a team or sponsor? So you are still available then?" Spitfire asked, hope restored that this pony could be exactly what her team needed.

"I suppose so, if you are referring to a Quantum Racing team." At the mention of this Spitfire practically leapt for joy that this dime a dozen Pegasus had not been recruited by anyone else.

"So that means if I were to offer you a spot on our team, you would join," the mare asked with glee.

"... Nope," the Pegasus replied, smiling as he answered. It took Spitfire a moment or two to process the response before responding properly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOPE?" the mare practically yelled, though it did little to change the smile adorning the Pegasus's face. "Why would you say no to an opportunity like this?" the mare asked, or rather demanded but in an asking sort of way.

"Well, it honestly seems like too much work for me. And let me tell you, I am one lazy stallion," Markus replied, sensing the seething emotions radiating from the Pegasus in front of him.

"With your talent though, you could easily get a high paying salary from almost any team you wanted. Doesn't that interest you at all," Spitfire asked, before the tables were quickly turned on her.

"Is that so? So you are saying that you could offer me one of the best paying salaries amongst the hundreds of other racing teams?" Markus inquired, shocking the Pegasus into a state of silence.

"Well... not exactly," the mare cautiously admitted, trying to gauge the reaction of the Pegasus in front of her. She was met with an inquisitive look before he asked another question.

"And why is that exactly?" Spitfire looked towards the ground in shame, before admitting the reason.

"We used to have strong financial support from sponsors. But after our best flier on the team left, we sort of fell apart, along with many of our sponsors," Spitfire somberly admitted. A few moments of silence went by before Markus stood from his resting position and smirked coyly towards Pegasus.

"So why exactly should I join your team then? If I have as much talent as you say I do, then why shouldn't I join a team that can better me financially and probably has a more notable reputation than yours?" Spitfire's heart sank as she heard this. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't the first time she had, but it hurt just the same. Markus continued to eye the Pegasus, waiting for an answer that he knew was never coming. Spitfire could only respond by looking away.

After a few moments of silence, Markus's smirk became wider as he approached the mare.

"If you don't have any other reasons as why I should join your team, then I suppose I should bid thee a farewell," the same smirk adorning his face as he walked passed the depressed Pegasus. Just before Markus was about to take flight, he heard an unexpected offer coming from the mare.

"Wait! If you join, I will give up my position and make you captain of our team," the mare bargained, though it pained her to do so. She had worked many years to earn that position, but the dire state of the team came before her own selfish pride.

Markus slowly turned around to see a determined look across the Pegasus's face. A look of determination he had not seen in a very long time.

"So you offering to give up your position as captain just so I will join the team?" Markus inquired. He was met with an unwavering stare and nod of the mare's head. This only caused Markus to smile once again, before walking towards his addresser.

"I'm sorry for not asking this before, but would be so kind as to give your name?" the Pegasus humbly requested. Spitfire's determined expression softened slightly before responding.

"My name is Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts," the mare responded with pride.

"Well then Spitfire. Race me," Markus replied with a slightly evil grin, completely catching the Pegasus off guard.

"You want me to race you?" Spitfire quickly asked, Markus's grin only growing larger.

"Indeed, but not just for the fun of it. I want to make a wager with you. If you win, I will join your team, which is to be expected." Markus stated, watching as Spitfire gave an unconvinced look.

"And what if I lose," the mare retorted. Markus could barely contain himself as she asked this question.

"If you lose, then I will inherit your position as captain... and you will barred from competing in the Quantum Racing League under the team Wonderbolts as long as I hold that position," Markus calmly added, sending a shock of reality through Spitfire as she heard the terms.

"And to make it official so that one of us doesn't back out of the deal, we will use the wagering system that will bind us to our word." As soon as Markus said this, a holographic screen appeared in front of both Pegasi with the terms of the bet. Spitfire eyed it carefully before rereading it once again. In the bottom right hand corner of the screen a small signature was left barren, waiting for the Pegasus to make her mark. With a few minutes of uneasy deliberation, Spitfire pressed her hoof against the box as she signed with her digital signature. Markus responded in kind before both competitors were transported to the starting line in a blinding flash of light.

"The race will be ten laps on the same course. I sure hope you know what you have gotten yourself into," Markus replied, only causing Spitfire to focus her attention in front of her.

"Alright Spitfire, you can do this. It's make it or break it," the Pegasus mentally thought. Out of her peripheral vision, she couldn't help but see the overly confident look on her opponent's muzzle, causing her to her tense of slightly. With her best efforts, she tried to ignore it and instead mentally prepared herself.

With another few seconds passing, both contestants' observed a large, holographic clock beginning to count down in front of them.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"


End file.
